Dla lepszej przyszłości
by Kukazuu
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby Ginny i kilka innych osób dostało paczki z książkami o przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości? Czy mogą zmienić losy całego świata magicznego? (to nie jest reading i nie ma tu tekstu z książki).
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Dla lepszej przyszłości

Ginny Weasley siedziała właśnie na łóżku w swoim dormitorium, gdy usłyszała cichy trzask. Znieruchomiała na moment, ale nic więcej się nie stało, więc wróciła do czytania książki. Właściwie, to patrzyła się tępo w ten sam punkt od paru minut, a sama myślami błądziła gdzieś niedaleko, dziwnym trafem przy dormitorium piąto rocznych Gryfonów. Wydawać by się to mogło normalne, gdyby był tam jej chłopak, jednak nie Michael był obiektem rozmyślań rudowłosej dziewczyny. Ten, który zajmował prawie wszystkie myśli Ginny, miał wiecznie nieuporządkowane włosy, nosił okrągłe okulary, a gdy się uśmiechał, robiły mu się dołeczki w policzkach. Czuła, rzecz jasna, poczucie winny (bo jaka normalna dziewczyna pozwala swojej wyobraźni na niezbyt chwalebne marzenia, z innym chłopakiem w roli głównej?), ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać mózgu przed obrazowaniem niej samej i Harry'ego. Bardzo blisko, dodatkowo.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko, z niejaką irytacją. Za dużo miała zielonych oczu w głowie, powinna się skupić na czymś twórczym. Popatrzyła na książkę, która opadła już dawno zapomniana na kolana. Chciała poczytać, lecz wyszło, jak wyszło. Lepiej będzie, jeśli wyjdzie z tego pokoju, może spotka kogoś znajomego na dole i uda jej się oderwać myśli od przyjaciela.

Wstała leniwie z łóżka i skierowała się do drzwi. Powinna była zauważyć na podłodze, przy szafeczce nocnej, coś, czego wcześniej tam nie było, jednak nie do końca zeszła jeszcze na ziemię, a w efekcie niemal bezwiednie zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Rozejrzała się, próbując rozpoznać kogoś znajomego. Wiedziała, że jej współlokatorki są poza wieżą, więc patrzyła za kimś innym. I znalazła – oczywiście musiał to być Harry. Poczuła tak dobrze jej znane ssanie w żołądku, do którego zdążyła już przywyknąć. Chłopak przecież spędzał u niej, czy raczej u Rona, połowę każdych wakacji, jak nie więcej. Przez chwilę toczyła się w niej walka, podejść, czy nie. Po paru sekundach chciała wrócić na górę, ale nagły impuls sprawił, że chwilę później znalazła się przy kanapie przed kominkiem.

- Można?

Harry podniósł wzrok znad jakiegoś eseju, a widząc znajomą twarz uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

- Ron i Hermiona gdzie? – spytała natychmiast. Rzadko widywało się ich osobno, więc można by to uznać nawet za pewnego rodzaju fenomen.

- Hermiona w bibliotece…

- Jak zawsze – wtrąciła Ginny, za co dostała obdarzona cichym śmiechem.

- …a Ron na górze. Podobno oberwał dzisiaj tłuczkiem na treningu i…

- Ach, tak – skrzywiła się, pamiętając wypadek brata. – Trudno zapomnieć takiego widoku.

Harry westchnął ciężko, jakby w zgodzie, jednak miała wrażenie, że jego myśli były gdzieś mile stąd. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, zastanawiając się czy zadać pytanie, które wwiercało jej się w głowę od jakiegoś czasu.

- Usłyszałam dzisiaj jak Susan Bones – zaczęła ostrożnie, starając się opanować swój głos, a Harry zwrócił na nią zaciekawione spojrzenie. – mówiła coś o Cho Chang…

Niemal się uśmiechnęła widząc skrzywioną minę u okularnika, ale zdołała się w porę powstrzymać.

- Ciekawe. Dowiedziałaś się już, że jestem draniem bez serca lub że powodem rozstania był wokalista tego nowego zespołu? – spytał lekko poirytowany. Prawdą było, że Susan mówiła swojej przyjaciółce o prawdopodobnym zerwaniu Harry'ego i Cho, ale nic nie było jeszcze potwierdzone.

- Nic szczególnie złego – odparła pozornie beztrosko. – Ja na twoim miejscu poczekałabym aż wszystko trochę ucichnie… tak za miesiąc mógłbyś nawet pójść do toalety bez wścibskich spojrzeń.

Harry roześmiał się, choć trochę ponuro, nim popatrzył na Ginny smętnie.

- Cokolwiek mówią, rozeszliśmy się, bo po prostu do siebie nie pasowaliśmy – stwierdził opierając się o kanapę i przecierając zmęczone oczy. – Zdecydowanie za dużo płakała.

- Jak śmiała – Ginny cmoknęła z dezaprobatą, kręcąc głową. – Dziewczyna i płacz? Nienormalna jakaś.

- Wiem, jestem nieczułym palantem, ale wiesz, co ci powiem? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mam wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów żeby jeszcze wysłuchiwać czyichś lamentów. Pewnie brzmię jak idiota, ale mam już dość. Wszystkiego. Najchętniej bym się spakował i poleciał na Błyskawicy do Nowego Orleanu. Jednak Umbridge wciąż ma moją miotłę. Nawet nie mogę w spokoju zwiać, co za życie!

Rudowłosa patrzyła na Gryfona w zdumieniu. Oczywiście, była świadoma, że ma teraz naprawdę ciężko, jednak słuchanie jak o tym mówi jest jak kubeł zimnej wody. Przerażające było nie to, co mówił, tylko _jak_ to mówił. Beznamiętnie, bezbarwnie, obojętnie, zupełnie jakby rozprawiał czy będzie padać. Takim zwykłym, konwersacyjnym, choć znużonym tonem. Do tego nawet nie otworzył oczu.

- Myślę, że powinieneś odpocząć – powiedziała Ginny powoli.

Chłopak westchnął, jednak nie ruszył się choćby o milimetr.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał – ale chyba mi już odbija.

Weasley wahała się moment, nim przesiadła się z fotela na kanapę obok Pottera. Szturchnęła go lekko łokciem w bok, by otworzył wreszcie oczy i na nią spojrzał.

- Nie odbija ci – powiedziała dosadnie. – Masz o wiele więcej zmartwień niż inni ludzie i każdy by dawno na twoim miejscu oszalał. To normalne, że czasem chciałbyś to rzucić w cholerę, a rycząca dziewczyna raczej nie poprawi ci humoru.

- Hermiona mówiła, że Cho…

- Oj, daj spokój! – żachnęła się Ginny. – Rozumiem, ona też może nie mieć łatwo, ale trzeba być bez wstydu żeby wypłakiwać oczy na czyimś ramieniu! Czy ona kiedykolwiek pomyślała jak ty się czujesz? – Harry pokręcił wolno głową. – No, widzisz! Chcesz, możesz na nią ponarzekać, nigdy jej nie lubiłam.

Chłopak roześmiał się szczerze słysząc tą małą przemowę.

- Możesz zacząć od rzeczy, które spaprała na randce – dodała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Rozmowa Herry'ego i Ginny trwała ponad dwie godziny. Dziewczyna cały czas rozśmieszała swego towarzysza, próbując poprawić mu humor, a na koniec oboje byli zdania, że Cho jest po prostu Drama Queen.

- Wiesz – odezwał się Potter po paru sekundach. Zamilkli w końcu zapatrzeni na trzaskające nieustannie płomienie i Harry nie mógł się nadziwić, że rozmawiał z tą samą dziewczyną, która włożyła kiedyś przy nim łokieć w masło. – znam cię od wielu lat, a nigdy tak naprawdę z tobą nie rozmawiałem.

Ginny od razu zrobiła się czerwona. Och, ona doskonale wiedziała, dlaczego tak się nie działo. Trudno byłoby prowadzić ciekawą dyskusję, jeżeli jej jedyny odpowiedziami byłoby „mhm… aha… ta…" i patrzyłaby przy tym nieustannie na ziemię, z twarzą czerwoną jak piwonia.

- Harry, to nowa koszulka? – spytała głośno, zamiast odpowiedzieć. – Bardzo fajna, naprawdę, gdzie kupiłeś? Świetnie leży!

Harry natomiast się roześmiał, domyślając, co chodziło jej po głowie.

- Dziękuję bardzo – odparł rozbawiony. – ale późno już. Idę spać, a ty?

- Tak, ja chyba też już pójdę – przytaknęła, świetnie ukrywając swe rozczarowanie.

Potter wstał z kanapy i rzucił jej ostatni uśmiech.

- Do zobaczenia.

- Do jutra – powiedziała do jego pleców, gdy szedł już w stronę chłopięcych dormitoriów.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na kominek. Ogień już niemal dogasał, bo w zasadzie nie miał dla kogo się palić. Była ostatnią osobą tutaj. Wstała z ciężkim westchnieniem i również wróciła do siebie.

Wszystkie dziewczyny spały już w najlepsze. Cóż, dochodziło wpół do pierwszej, więc nie był to szczególnie zaskakujący fakt. Jakieś piętnaście minut później też była gotowa do spania, więc usiadła na łóżku, wiążąc jeszcze włosy na noc. Chciała się położyć, ale zahaczyła o coś nogą.

Zaskoczona spojrzała na podłogę. Była pewna (i słusznie), że wcześniej nic nie stawiała przy łóżku. Tym bardziej zdumiała ją obecność sporej paczki przy szafce nocnej. Pisało na niej:

„_Dla lepszej przyszłości"_


	2. Wybierz, w co wierzyć

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

Wybierz, w co wierzyć.

Ginny zamarła na chwilę, patrząc podejrzliwie na paczkę. _Dla lepszej przyszłości… _co to ma niby znaczyć? Jedyne, co kojarzyło jej się z przewidywaniem przyszłości, to wróżbiarstwo, ale miała szczere wątpliwości, by pudło przy łóżku miało z tym coś wspólnego.

Powoli odgarnęła ręką papier, pod którym było tekturowe pudło i koperta. Po chwili wahania wzięła, jak przypuszczała, list oraz otworzyła go tak ostrożnie, jakby mógł w każdej sekundzie wybuchnąć. Zmarszczyła brwi, znajdując pergamin zapisany niebieskimi literami pochylonymi w prawo, o łagodnych zaokrągleniach z długimi, również krągłymi końcówkami.

_Droga Ginny,_

_Wysłałem tobie, a również twoim rodzicom, Amelii Bones, Dumbledorowi, McGonagall, Tonks, Lupinowi, Syriuszowi i Szalonookiemu, siedem książek o Harrym z jego siedmiu lat, odkąd trafił do Hogwartu. Ostatnie dwie części i kilka rozdziałów piątej są o przyszłości. Wysłałam tę serię osobom, które powinny znać prawdę i które mogą coś zmienić._

_Nie mów proszę nikomu o czytaniu, szczególnie Harry'emu, Ronowi lub Hermionie i nie staraj się nic zmieniać póki nie skończysz czytać._

_Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się zmienić przyszłość, która, choć nie jest zła, mogłaby być lepsza. Pamiętaj, komu wysłałem książki (oni również wiedzą, że ty je otrzymałaś)._

_Życzę powodzenia i miłego czytania,_

_Przyjaciel _

Wielkie bum – tak można by określić sposób, w jaki zaczęły pędzić myśli Ginny po skończeniu czytania. Momentalnie zapomniała o spaniu, za to zaczęła prowadzić mentalną dysputę „co zrobić z tym fantem?". Przygryzła nerwowo wargę i ponownie spojrzała na zapisany pergamin. Potem przeniosła wzrok na książki. Jakie są szanse, że to nie żart? Kto to w ogóle wysłał? Miała niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia z pewnym dziennikiem, który… cóż, próbował wyssać jej duszę, więc nie miała zbytniego zaufania do tajemniczych książek nieznanego pochodzenia.

Miała za duży mętlik w głowie. Po kilku chwilach namysłu westchnęła, odłożyła list, schowała całą paczkę pod łóżko i położyła się. Pędzący tok myśli budował w jej głowie kilometrowe autostrady zajmując cały umysł i powoli napierając na jego ściany. Przez długi czas wierciła się, przekładała z boku na bok, wciąż tocząc ze sobą bitwę – czytać, czy nie? Kiedy wreszcie zasnęła, przez okno wpadały pierwsze promienie wstającego słońca, a śniły jej się setki samej siebie. Każda się przekrzykiwała, próbując przekonać prawdziwą Ginny do swojej racji, aż w końcu wybuchła. Wtedy się obudziła i przypadkiem uderzyła Delmezę, która pochyliła się, by potrząsnąć jej ramieniem.

Cały dzień chodziła nieobecna, co nie uszło uwadze przyjaciół i nauczycieli. Dziewczyny, oczywiście, wyskoczyły z genialną myślą, że Ginny się zakochała, więc rudowłosa, chcąc uniknąć wszelkich pytań, zaraz po skończeniu lekcji pobiegła do wieży. Postanowiła, po godzinach rozmyślań, iż zaryzykuje i przeczyta chociaż jedną książkę. Ostatecznie, jeśli uzna, że to bzdury, to wyrzuci albo spali całą przesyłkę. Natomiast gdyby była to prawa…. Lepiej jednak zaryzykować.

Z tą myślą podała hasło Grubej Damie i, nie patrząc przed siebie, niemal wskoczyła do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- Auć!

Ginny odbiła się od kogoś, upadła na podłogę (rozsypując rzeczy z pakowanej w biegu torby), a rozpoznając głos, przeklęła w myślach. Potem zdała sobie sprawę, co zrobiła i jej twarz natychmiast przybrała kolor soczystego pomidora.

- Przepraszam! Nie zauważyłam cię, dzisiaj jestem lekko rozkojarzona – zaczęła się tłumaczyć, zbierając rzeczy. – Wiesz, to przejście jest tak zrobione…

- Zauważyłem – przerwał jej Harry, pocierając głowę i wstając. Widząc, że zdążyła już wszystko powkładać do torby podał dziewczynie rękę, a Ginny, której rumieniec zdążył trochę zbladnąć, znów się zaczerwieniła.

- Dzięki. Nie tylko ciebie dzisiaj potrąciłam, więc nie bierz tego do siebie…

Harry zaśmiał się lekko.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko mnie i Davisa.

- Davisa?- uniosła brwi zaskoczona. – Skąd wiesz, że wpadłam na Davisa?

- Właściwie, to wpadałaś na mnie i powiedziałaś „niechcący, Davis".

Ginny jęknęła w duchu, po czym klepnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

- Chyba się wcześniej dzisiaj położę – powiedziała, chociaż miała zamiar czytać do późna. – bo jeszcze zrobię komuś poważną krzywdę.

- Hm… - Potter spojrzał na zegar za kanapą. – Jest za dziesięć trzecia. Jakbyś zdążyła wstać przed północą, to może zejdziesz i pogadamy – uśmiechnął się.

Ginny poczuła supeł zawiązujący się w dole brzucha. Sama myśl, że chciałby z nią porozmawiać powodowała u niej stan bliski euforii, ale szybko się opanowała, pamiętając, że ma chłopaka.

- Spróbuję – zaśmiała się jeszcze wesoło, nim pobiegła do dormitorium.

Kiedy współlokatorki Ginny wróciły do pokoju, zastały ją w połowie niezidentyfikowanej książki, która miała okładkę obłożoną jakimś papierem. Rudowłosa wzięła sobie do serca poradę o nie pokazywaniu nikomu zawartości przesyłki, a tytuł „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" prawdopodobnie zwróciłby czyjąś uwagę…

Dziewczyna miała poważne wątpliwości, czy to wszystko się zdarzyło. Ron, o którym czytała kompletnie nie pasował do obrazu jej brata. Jedynym, co się zgadzało był absolutny brak taktu, ale, jeśli miała być szczera, nie spodziewałaby się takiej odwagi po jedenastoletniej wersji rudzielca. Myślała, że znała go na wylot, a teraz nagle zaczęły ją dopadać wątpliwości. Gdyby książka okazała się prawdą, miałaby poważne wyrzuty sumienia.

Kolejnym, co odkryła, to fakt, iż niebywałe historie bliźniaków jak wyrwali Harry'ego, głodującego i zamkniętego na cztery spusty, z więzienia „U Dursleyów" zmierzały do tego, by się spełnić. Nikt nie uwierzył w rzeczy, które opowiadali po kradzieży latającego auta w wakacje przed jej pierwszym rokiem. Jednak jak Ginny czytała pierwsze rozdziały nie miała już najmniejszych problemów z wyobrażeniem sobie takiej sytuacji. Czasem miała ochotę wstać i od razu jechać przeklnąć tą rodzinkę terrorystów - naprawdę ledwo się powstrzymywała.

Dziewczyny rzucały jej co chwilę ciekawskie spojrzenia, szczególnie gdy zaczęła mamrotać coś do siebie. Wszystkie podskoczyły na wściekły okrzyk Ginny:

- Co?! To nie fair, tyle punktów to za dużo!

A kiedy się zorientowała, że powiedziała to na głos, uśmiechnęła się blado i zasłoniła kotary. Trzeba przyznać, iż trochę martwiące było westchnięcie „to nie twoja wina", ale żadna Gryfonka nie miała odwagi zwrócić Weasley uwagi.

Kiedy rudowłosa doszła do miejsca, w którym Harry niemal zginął na szlabanie, musiała odłożyć książkę i wziąć głęboki oddech. Spojrzała na zegarek, a widząc godzinę wytrzeszczyła oczy. Prawie dziesięć po północy.

Policzyła szybko, że przeczytała piętnaście rozdziałów w dziewięć godzin i poczuła się szczerze zszokowana tym wyczynem. Nigdy nie była zwolenniczką książek, więc było to duże osiągnięcie, jak dla niej. Sama historia jest bardzo ciekawa, a świadomość, iż wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę nie pozwoliła jej się oderwać przez ten czas. Teraz jednak potrzebowała przerwy.

Popatrzyła niechętnie na łóżko; nie chciała spać. Adrenalina by na to nie pozwoliła.

Wychyliła się za kotary; wszystkie współlokatorki już dawno chrapały.

Westchnęła ciężko wstając z łóżka. Uznała, że zejdzie do Pokoju Wspólnego. Może nawet będzie tam Harry, tak jak ostatnio?

_Ginny, nie!_ – pomyślała - _Zła dziewczyna, masz chłopaka!_

_Ale ten chłopak nie jest Harrym – _odparł cichy głosik.

Och, cudownie. Teraz zacznie gadać do siebie.

Powoli wyjrzała zza ściany i serce jej podskoczyło do gardła. Był tam. Szybko jednak się uspokoiła widząc rudą czuprynę obok oraz brązową burzę włosów naprzeciw dwojga przyjaciół.

- Czemu zawsze tylko wy zostajecie tak późno? – spytała, powodując, że wszyscy podskoczyli.

- A dlaczego ty nie śpisz? – odparł natychmiast Ron, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

- Nie jestem śpiąca – wzruszyła ramionami, siadając obok Hermiony.

- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – parsknął śmiechem Harry.

- Dlaczego?

Ginny niemal się roześmiała widząc zagubioną minę brata.

- Gdybym przespał pół dnia też nie chciałbym spać w nocy.

- Jak wchodziłam przez portret wpadłam na Harry'ego i powiedziałam mu wtedy, że wcześniej pójdę spać – wytłumaczyła dziewczyna, widząc coraz większe niezrozumienie na twarzy Rona.

- Och.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy Hermiona patrzyła od jednego do drugiego, rudzielec wziął się znów za esej, a Harry oparł się o oparcie kanapy, wpatrując w ogień. Przez chwilę tylko Ginny miała wrażenie, że zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, ale szybko wybiła tę myśl z głowy.

- Ron, pisz to sam! – prychnęła Hermiona, podnosząc kartkę, na którą próbował zerkać ukradkiem jej przyjaciel.

- Daj spokój, Hermiono… - jęknął, patrząc na dziewczynę błagalnie. – Zobacz ile mi zostało… o, tyle! Będę to do rana pisał, a gdybyś dała…

- Skoro tylko tyle, to sam sobie poradzisz – przerwała mu. Granger zaczęła zbierać rzeczy do torby, ignorując marudzenia Rona. Harry westchnął ciężko.

- Hermino…

- Dobranoc – powiedziała dziewczyna, wstając. Rudzielec spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem i nie odpowiedział, a pozostała dwójka mruknęła jakieś słowa pożegnania.

- Co za egoizm… - wymamrotał Ron, kiedy jego przyjaciółka zniknęła z pola widzenia.

- Pisz ty to lepiej, nie marudź – odparł Harry zamykając oczy i zsuwając się lekko na kanapie.

Kolejne minuty mijały, a Ginny modliła się żeby Ron sobie poszedł. Wciąż czuła wyrzuty sumienia, gdy Michael przebijał jej się z tyłu podświadomości, patrząc wzrokiem pełnym wyrzutu, ale ignorowała to uczucie jeszcze intensywniej powtarzając w myślach „idź sobie, idź sobie, idź sobie…"

Wreszcie odłożył pióro, szybko przeleciał tekst wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Skończyłem – powiedział – Idziesz, Harry?

„_Zostań, zostań, zostań…"_

- Zaraz dojdę.

„_Tak, tak, tak!"_

Ron uniósł lekko brwi, ale wzruszył ramionami.

- Do jutra.

- Cześć – Ginny skinęła leniwie głową.

Rudzielec zdążył zniknąć na schodach, a Harry otworzył oczy, wstał i przesiadł się na miejsce obok dziewczyny.

- Nie spałaś – to nie było pytanie.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Praktyka czyni mistrza.

Ginny zmierzyła przyjaciela spojrzeniem. Rzeczywiście, ten rok nie miał dla niego litości. Cały czas chodził blady, niewyspany, a włosy, choć zdawało się to niemożliwe, były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż wcześniej, więc przypuszczała, że oznaki zmęczenia rozróżniał perfekcyjnie, nieważne jak świetnie ukrywane.

- I co? – spytała buńczucznie, ignorując poprzednią jego wypowiedź.

- I nic – wzruszył ramionami. Jednak uważne spojrzenie, jakim ją obdarzył, nie wskazywało na „nic". Przez chwilę oboje wpatrywali się w siebie; Harry, jakby próbował zastosować legilimencji, której swoją drogą nie umiał, oraz Ginny z uniesioną brwią i miną wskazującą na chłodne zainteresowanie.

- Dobra – powiedział w końcu. – Ciekaw jestem tylko, czemu trzymałaś się wersji ze spaniem?

- A co by to zmieniło? – odparła, przeklinając, że akurat to musiał zauważyć. Kiedy chciał, potrafił być spostrzegawczy. Działała jednak u niego spostrzegawczość wybiórcza: podstawiając mu pod nos sonet miłosny, zauważyłby nietypowy kolor atramentu i swą niesamowitą dedukcją odkryłby plany Voldemorta, czy zrobił coś równie niemającego sensu dla zwykłych śmiertelników, jak ona. A przynajmniej tak mawiała.

- Niewiele – stwierdził, nawet nie ukrywając sceptycznego spojrzenia. Zdziwiłaby się, gdyby po prostu przytaknął bez najmniejszego protestu.

- To jak ci dzień minął?

Ginny uznała, że skoro nie grają w otwarte karty, to równie dobrze może zmienić bezczelnie temat. Harry westchnął.

- Nie było tragicznie – najwyraźniej nie miał aż takiej ochoty na dociekanie, co takiego robiła i ponownie oparł się o sofę. – Znowu się użerałem ze Snapem, widziałem spektakularne wyrzucenie Trelawney… aha, a jakaś wariatka wbiegła na mnie i nazwała Davisonem.

- Rozumiem, że będziesz mi to wypominać do końca życia?

- Naturalnie.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się, widząc Harry'ego w lepszym nastroju. Wciąż wyglądał na zmęczonego (choć to był teraz u niego stan permanentny), ale wyglądał jakby miał lepszy humor niż wczoraj.

- Widzę, że lepiej się czujesz – wyraziła swe myśli na głos.

- Jesteś jak czekolada – powiedział nagle Harry. Ginny spojrzała na niego skonsternowanym i lekko zmartwionym wzrokiem.

- Chyba za wcześnie to powiedziałam… byłeś ostatnio u pani Pomfrey?

Chłopak roześmiał się, powodując pogłębienie zmarszczki na czole Weasley.

- To mogło dziwnie zabrzmieć.

- Czyli jest nadzieja, że za tym stwierdzeniem kryło się coś logicznego i sensownego? Bo nie zdziwiłabym się gdybyś po prostu stracił rozum, ale…

- Miałem na myśli to – przerwał jej Harry. – że po czekoladzie ma się lepszy humor. Mugole mówią coś o hormonach szczęścia, ale nigdy jakoś nie zwracałem na to uwagi… mniejsza o to. Mam na myśli, że po rozmowie z tobą też ma się lepszy humor, jak po czekoladzie, rozumiesz? Ron i Hermiona są świetni, naprawdę, ale oni zawsze wszystko wyolbrzymiają, robią wielkie oczy i sprawiają, że czuję się jak na łożu śmierci. Ty za to wszystko zmniejszasz… w sensie problemy zmniejszasz, nie na przykład ubrania…

Ginny wybuchła śmiechem na ten wywód. Harry ewidentnie zaplątał się we własnych słowach, a sposób, w jaki mówił przywodził jej na myśl Freda i Georga po Ognistej Whiskey.

- Harry, piłeś coś? – spytała nim mógł kontynuować swój monolog.

- Sok dyniowy – odrzekł poważnie, a dziewczyna ponownie zachichotała.

Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, wpatrując się w płomienie jak poprzedniego wieczoru.

- Harry?

- Hm?

- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć o swoim pierwszym roku?

Nagle serce Ginny zaczęło bić mocniej. Zadała to pytanie pod wpływem impulsu, nie wiele myśląc nad konsekwencjami, które mogły sporo zmienić. Wciąż nie była pewna, czy chce wiedzieć ile z tajemniczych książek jest prawdą, jeśli cokolwiek jest. Teraz jednak za późno na odwrót. Harry podniósł na nią lekko zdumiony wzrok, ale wzruszył ramionami.

- A co byś chciała wiedzieć?

- Wiesz… - zaczęła, próbując ukryć podenerwowanie. Dla niego to zwykłe pytanie, dla niej odpowiedź może obrócić wszystko o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. – Mówią, że był bardzo nietypowy, ten wasz pierwszy rok.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To na pewno, chociaż w porównaniu z tym, co teraz jest wszystko wydaje się spacerkiem po łące.

- A co takiego nietypowego robiliście? – drążyła dalej, pomimo wahania.

- Nic takiego – odparł pozornie beztroskim tonem. – powaliliśmy trolla górskiego, straciliśmy sto pięćdziesiąt punktów w jedną noc, czy coś koło tego, mieliśmy szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie, zeszliśmy do podziemi, udawaliśmy żywe figurki szachowe, powstrzymaliśmy Voldemorta przed zdobyciem kamienia filozoficznego… ale poza tym rok, jak każdy inny.

Powoli każda komórka ciała Ginny zamarła, serce stanęło, a usta same się rozwarły. Jedna myśl wybijała się ponad wszystkie, uderzając w czaszkę niczym tępym młotem. _To była prawda. Prawda._

- O jej… - nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic więcej. Odchrząknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry patrzy na nią z podniesioną brwią i dodała normalniejszym głosem. – To… to całkiem sporo…

- Wszystko w porządku, Ginny?

- Tak… tak, oczywiście, że w porządku – przytaknęła, wstając z kanapy. – Mój mózg ma problem z prawidłowym przyswajaniem informacji. Lepiej pójdę naprawdę spać.

- Ee… okej – chłopak patrzył uważnie jak Ginny w zamyśleniu przygładziła szatę i zwróciła na niego lekko zamglone spojrzenie.

- Dobranoc, Harry.

- Dobranoc, Ginny – odparł, jednak rudowłosa wchodziła już pośpiesznie po schodach prowadzących do dormitoriów.


	3. Ważna notka od autora, ale bez obaw

**UWAGA, WAŻNA NOTKA OD AUTORA!**

Na początku chcę podziękować za komentarze:

Slacking, harisha93, bodybangers, Sandi - naprawdę dziękuję, długo dopracowywałam ten mój pomysł. :)

One-Step-From-Hell - staram się unikać literówek, ale bez bety jest to trudne (jeśli ktoś się pokusi na betowanie tekstu, to bronić się nie będę). Bardzo, BARDZO mnie cieszy, że czytasz pomimo niechęci dla tego pairingu. Osobiście HG to mój ulubiony ^^

Krucyfiks - ach, nie analizuj tak, bo mi zaraz roz... ekhm... walisz całą fabułę! Jednak, rzeczywiście, wszystko będzie wyjaśnione później i nie ma co zgadywać, bo potem bym jeszcze zrobiła zwrot akcji, żeby nie było po twojemu. ;)

LadyHaliax - dziękuję, dziękuję, też uwielbiam Ginny. Prawie tak bardzo, jak Harry'ego! :)

GinnyLFC - będę kontynuować, będę, ale do tego za chwilę wrócę. Co do długości rozdziałów, to też wolę dłuższe, jednakże zanim coś opublikuję staram się wszystko dopracować i zajmuje mi to nieco czasu... A teksty typu "reading" są, moim zdaniem, trudniejsze do napisania, zarówno jak i przeczytania. Można się nieźle przy nich zirytować. Chyba nawet nie warte zachodu. :P

Dobra, teraz druga sprawa. Przepraszam, że tak długo nie wstawiłam kolejnego rozdziału, ale byłam na wyjeździe bez internetu, komputera i czasu, więc historia stanęła w miejscu prawie trzy tygodnie temu. Spokojnie, nie rzucam tego tekstu, ale muszę nadrobić zaległości. Nie spędzam za dużo czasu w domu podczas wakacji (wy też nie powinniście!).

Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale! :D

PS. Komentujcie, proszę, bo poza oznaczeniem "follow" czy "favourite" chciałabym wiedzieć co myślicie. :)


	4. Od dzisiaj ograniczam czytanie

**Od autora - dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, szczególnie Sandi, Krucyfiks i GinnyLFC, którzy wyraźnie śledzą losy moich bohaterów. *hug***

**A odpowiadając na pytanie Buoitekku - hm... z głównych bohaterów na pewno nie, może drugoplanowi. Jednak to dopiero wyjdzie w praniu ;)**

**Dzięki za czytanie i przepraszam, że tak długo zajmuje pisanie... ale przypominam, że to WAKACJE, a w WAKACJE nie siedzi się w domu przed komputerem! Pobiegajcie, poróbcie brzuszki, pograbcie skoszoną trawę... może nawet znajdziecie czas na zabawę! No, ale serio. Mam też życie poza fanfikami, y'know**

**CZYTAJCIE, NIECH WAM MÓZGI WYPALI! :D**

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

Od dzisiaj ograniczam czytanie

Jak tylko Ginny znikła za zakrętem, rzuciła się biegiem po schodach. Nie zwolniła aż do drzwi dormitorium, jednak tam się zatrzymała. Nie chciała iść dalej. Tam, przy łóżku, leżała książka o przeszłości, a pod łóżkiem o przyszłości. Bała się, że gdy znajdzie się w ich pobliżu, zrobi coś bardzo głupiego i gwałtownego.

Powoli zaczęła uspakajać oddech, lecz serce bez względu na wszystko i tak jej biło w piersi niczym młotem. Zacisnęła mocno oczy, opierając się o drzwi i zsunęła się po nich na podłogę.

Pytanie teraz, czy czytać dalej.

Niby odpowiedź powinna być oczywista, bo jak można odrzucić propozycję zmiany przyszłości, ale Ginny miała pewne opory. Jakoś czuła, że to niewłaściwe, a Harry nie chciałby żeby kontynuowała. Z drugiej jednak strony ten _Przyjaciel,_ kimkolwiek jest, wyraźnie napisał, że powinna o tym wszystkim wiedzieć. Tylko dlaczego?

Dziewczyna podniosła się powoli na nogi i wślizgnęła cicho do pokoju. Starając się nie narobić hałasu przewertowała strony wszystkich książek o Harrym, bowiem pamiętała jak wkładała do którejś list. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, zamierając w pół ruchu.

Realizacja spłynęła na nią po paru sekundach, mentalnie dając jej po twarzy. Lekko zirytowana poodkładała wszystko, by wziąć niezidentyfikowaną dla innych książkę, która leżała cały czas na wierzchu. To takie typowe, że rozwiązanie było pod nosem.

Usilnie, i bezskutecznie, próbowała nie szeleścić, gdy wyjmowała pergamin spomiędzy bibuły, otulającej „Kamień Filozoficzny".

- Kogo my tu mamy… - mruknęła, przelatując tekst wzrokiem.

Amelia Bones. _Cóż, jest to chyba oczywiste, że ma pomóc Syriuszowi. _– pomyślała Weasleyówna.

_Dumbledore…_ Dumbledore pewnie powinien o tym wszystkim wiedzieć i było to również oczywiste, choć Ginny nie mogła skonkretyzować tego powodu.

_Profesor McGonagall też przecież… no, ale z drugiej strony… jednak przecież ona też… ale nie, chyba by… _Ginny westchnęła zezłoszczona. Nie wiedziała czemu akurat McGonagall powinna dostać te książki i czuła się przez to skonsternowana. Nie lubiła się czuć skonsternowana.

Rezygnując z McGonagall, przeszła do Tonks. A potem Lupina.

Teoretycznie czuła, że powinni wiedzieć, ale nie wydawało jej się, by odgrywali jakieś szczególnie ważne role. Owszem, byli w Zakonie, ale to chyba nie przynależność do tej organizacji decydowała o dostaniu tajemniczej paczki.

_Syriusz… Syriusz też, jakoś tak…_

- O rany – jęknęła cicho Ginny.

Wszystko nie miało sensu. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego akurat te osoby dostały niesamowitą możliwość wpłynięcia na przyszłość, szczególnie, gdy chodziło o nią. Kiedy ona odgrywała jakąś rolę? A jeśli jeszcze ją odegra, jaka ona będzie?

Dziewczyna, wzdychając nie wiadomo po raz który, przeczytała list od nowa i rzuciło jej się w oczy „_twoi rodzice_".

Ach… tu, jakże wyjątkowo, nic jej nie przyszło do głowy.

Może dzięki tym książkom pani Weasley zrozumie, że jej potomstwo nosi miano dzieci, ale już nimi nie jest oraz iż wiek nie sądzi o dojrzałości (eksponat A – Percy). Chociaż…

Teraz jak o tym Ginny pomyślała, to taki powód był zbyt błahy. Ostatecznie, tu jest wojna. Nieotwarta dla świata, ale zawsze. Tylko z powodu zgrzytów w rodzinie, nikt by nie dał rodzicom książek o przyszłości!

Rudowłosa pokręciła głową. Pomyśli o tym wszystkim, jak skończy czytać. Może niektóre rzeczy się wyjaśnią, może rozwiązanie będzie miała podane na tacy. Patrząc na zegarek zdecydowała, że to nie czas i miejsce na takie rozważania. Najwyżej znajdzie sobie później cichy zakątek do przemyślenia wszystkiego od początku, bez znaków zapytania.

Kładąc się spać, Ginny uświadomiła sobie jedną rzecz. Choć niezbyt świadomie, podjęła decyzję. Teraz nie było „Czy przeczytam?", lecz „Kiedy już przeczytam…"

Następnego ranka Ginny, jako że była sobota, zjadła szybkie śniadanie i wymknęła się na balkon, chcąc spokojnie czytać dalej. Gdy doszła do momentu, w którym Harry doznaje olśnienia oraz idzie do Hagrida, musiała roześmiać się na głos. Potem wymamrotała coś o swojej teorii z sonetem miłosnym, wracając do czytania.

Wyraźnie podniosła jej się adrenalina, w miarę kontynuowania rozdziału, lecz wtem drzwi balkonowe się otworzyły i musiała przerwać. Rudowłosa wcisnęła się głębiej za bluszcz oplatający barierkę, tak żeby nikt jej nie zobaczył.

Zerknęła tylko, chcąc ujrzeć twarz nowego towarzysza. Zmarszczyła brwi… _nie, to chyba… _Nagle rozszerzyły jej się oczy.

Miała ochotę krzyczeć „co ty wyprawiasz!". Nawet nabrała już powietrza, lecz nowa postać pojawiła się na balkonie. Ginny znów się zasłoniła roślinami, zaciskając powieki.

- RONALDZIE WEASLEY! JESZCZE RAZ ZNAJDĘ CIĘ Z KRZYWOŁAPEM W TAKIEJ SYTUACJI, TO TY WYLECISZ PRZEZ BALKON, NIE ON!

- Ale ja nie chciałem go…

- ...wyrzucić? Och, nie! No, skądże znowu! Pokazywałeś mu tylko gwiazdy, tak? A przez barierkę go przewiesiłeś, bo…?

- Ee… no, no… żeby miał lepszy widok…

- LEPSZY WIDOK! OCZYWIŚCIE, LEPSZY WIDOK! – Hermiona wydała z siebie jakiś dziwny, nieartykułowany dźwięk i Ginny zobaczyła przez liście jak obróciła się w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Nagle jednak zatrzymała się, rzucając chłopakowi wściekłe spojrzenie przez ramię. – Tak dla twojej informacji, koty spadają na cztery łapy, więc zatrzymałby się o, tu – wskazała gzyms parę metrów pod nimi, po czym wyszła z nosem wysoko uniesionym do góry.

Ginny mogła przysiąc, że Krzywołap popatrzył na Rona tryumfalnie.

- Ron? – spytał cicho nowy głos. Był lekko zduszony i ruda miał pewne podejrzenia, od czego. – Coś ty znowu zrobił?

- Przysięgam, Harry, jeśli się zaśmiejesz, wyrzucę cię przez ten balkon.

Z tyłu rozległo się lekkie krztuszenie.

- To może ja sobie pójdę… - wymamrotał Harry bardzo piskliwym i trzęsącym się głosem. Chwilę potem słychać było szybkie kroki, trzaśnięcie drzwiami, a zza nich histeryczny śmiech.

Ron odetchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy.

Wtedy jednak do śmiechu dołączyło ciche tąpnięcie, jakby ktoś spadł na ziemię (prawdopodobnie turlając się z tego śmiechu) i rudzielec zrobił się cały czerwony. Sama Ginny musiała mocno zagryźć wargi, żeby przypadkiem nie zacząć chichotać. Uśmiechnęła się jednak współczująco, gdy Ron, wściekły na siebie, Hermionę, Harry'ego oraz cały świat ogółem, wybiegł z balkonu.

Dopiero wtedy wybuchła śmiechem.

Ostatnim, co usłyszała, nim wróciła do czytania, był Harry przy drzwiach, mówiący z westchnieniem do Deana:

- Oszczędziliby czas i poszliby się gdzieś mizdrzyć w schowku…

Niedługo po incydencie na balkonie Ginny wróciła do dormitorium. Dopiero widząc podejrzliwe i z lekka przestraszone spojrzenia swoich przyjaciółek, dotarło do niej, jak dziwnie usiała się ostatnio zachowywać.

_Od dzisiaj ograniczam książki_, postanowiła, siadając ciężko na łóżku.

- Byłyście już na śniadaniu? – spytała, chcąc nawiązać jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

- Merlinie, to mówi! – krzyknęła Delmeza Robins dramatycznie, powoli i niezbyt przekonująco, zsuwając się na podłogę.

- I to nie do siebie – dodała teatralnym szeptem Gemma Falcone.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

- Bardzo śmieszne – prychnęła – Raz się człowiek wciągnie w jakąś książkę i od razu robią z tego wielkie halo!

- _My_ robimy wielkie halo? – uniosła brew Margaret Jermit, podnosząc wzrok znad pilniczka. – Przypominam, że to _ty_ gadałaś do książki i ignorowałaś nas przez ostatnie dwa dni!

- Noo… - urwała na chwilę rudowłosa, szukając bezcelowo byle jakich kontrargumentów. – To była bardzo ciekawa książka… - stwierdziła w końcu niepewnie.

Odpowiedziały jej cztery prychnięcia.

- Od kiedy ty w ogóle czytasz? – spytała Marg, wracając do piłowania paznokci.

_Jak tak, to patrzy nie dalej niż czubek własnego nosa, a teraz się nagle zainteresowała!_ pomyślała zgryźliwie Ginny.

- Ach, no wiecie – westchnęła, przeszukując pokój wzrokiem, by znaleźć inny temat. – Niegrzecznie byłoby nie przeczytać, jak to prezent… i się ciekawe okazało… no, i tak jakoś wyszło… Hej, Delmeza, startujesz w przyszłym roku do drużyny quidditcha?

- Taa, pewnie tak – odparła leniwie dziewczyna, wciąż łypiąc podejrzliwie na Weasley. – A ty?

- Jasne, że tak! Do tego czasu Harry powinien wrócić na pozycję szukającego, a ja będę miała szansę zostać ścigającą – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wdzięczna za przyjęcie nowego tematu.

Delmeza pokiwała głową, pozwalając kącikom ust lekko się unieść.

- Powinniście zostawić quidditch chłopakom – zmarszczyła nosek Margaret, na co dwie fanki sportu westchnęły ciężko i wywróciły oczami. Ich słodka, dziewczęca panna Jermit nigdy nie potrafiła zrozumieć piękna quidditcha.

- Ty lepiej się zajmij tymi swoimi pazurami – rzuciła Ginny, wstając z łóżka. Marg uniosła oburzona głowę, powodując podskoczenie i opadnięcie na oczy brązowych kosmyków. – Mm… Ja nie byłam na śniadaniu, to… to skoczę załatwić sobie coś do jedzenia – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Widząc spojrzenia pełne wyrzutu, dodała jednak szybko: - Ale zaraz wrócę. Mamy sobotę, spędzimy trochę czasu…

- Nie gadając do książek – skończyła za nią Gemma.

Weasley pokiwała energicznie głową, nim wyszła.

Wracała właśnie z kuchni, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos. Przez chwilę nie mogła rozróżnić słów, ale trzy osoby prowadzące konwersację zbliżyły się i wyraźnie zrozumiała Hermionę:

- …skrzatów, Ronaldzie. Nie można tego tak ignorować, to są przecież!… och, witaj Ginny – dziewczyna wyszła właśnie zza rogu, Ron z Harrym idący po obu jej stronach.

- Cześć – przywitała się rudowłosa, próbując ukryć swe rozbawienie. Okularnik wyglądał jakby dopiero teraz zaczął zwracać uwagę na otoczenie, a jej brat był niezwykle poirytowany.

- Czemu ostatnio ciągle na ciebie wpadamy? – jęknął niezadowolony Ron, za co dostał mordercze spojrzenie od obu dziewczyn.

- Myślę, że mieszkanie w jednym budynku może mieć tu jakieś znaczenie – stwierdził trzeźwo Harry. Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nietaktowny jak zawsze, co, Ron? – popatrzyła na niego chłodno, potem zwróciła się do pozostałej dwójki. – Co tu w ogóle robicie?

- O to samo… - zaczął rudzielec, jednak siostra mu przerwała:

- Pytałam Hermionę i Harry'ego, nie ciebie. A ja byłam w kuchni, bo zaspałam na śniadanie.

- My właśnie idziemy do kuchni – powiedział Potter, nim jego przyjaciel mógł odpowiedzieć.

- Jakoś straciłem apetyt od tego gadania o skrzatach… - mruknął Ron, patrząc się jednak nieprzychylnie na Ginny.

- Rany, Ron, przecież nie będę teraz za wami łaziła – wywróciła oczami. – Zresztą, co bym ci przeszkadzała? - trójka rzuciła sobie krótkie spojrzenia. – Ach, tak… wielkie tajemnice wielkiej trójcy.

- Wielkiej co, przepraszam bardzo? – Harry nadstawił teatralnie ucho.

- Aaa… tak sobie tylko powiedziałam. Trójca, bo wiesz… jest was trójka – zaśmiała się lekko. Wolała nie mówić, że większość szkoły ich tak nazywała, bo miała przeczucie, że by tego nie polubili. A przez „nie polubili" ma na myśli, iż to Potter by tego nie polubił.

- Skoro nie chcesz jeść, mógłbyś się wreszcie pouczyć – stwierdziła Hermiona, nie zwracając uwagi na zakłopotanie młodszej koleżanki. – To rok SUMów!

- A wiesz, w sumie to jestem trochę głodny – odparł szybko chłopak, chcąc już iść w stronę kuchni. Jednak szatynka złapała go za kołnierz i pociągnęła w drugą stronę.

- Mało to było przekonujące. No, chodź, Ron!

- Gdzie?

- Do biblioteki, oczywiście!

Ginny mogła przysiąc, że Hermiona puściła jej oczko, gdy się odwróciła, by zganić Rona za marudzenie.

- Dobrze, że to nie ja – powiedział Harry, patrząc za przyjaciółmi. Potem, jakby dopiero sobie przypomniał o towarzystwie, odwrócił się gwałtownie do dziewczyny. – Idziesz do pokoju wspólnego?

- Tak – nie czekając na jego reakcję, zaczęła iść w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Mimo to zaraz ja dogonił.

- Też tam idę. Teraz już chyba nie warto iść do kuchni – westchnął, rzucając tęskne spojrzenie przez ramię. Przez chwilę szli nie odzywając się, a jedynym odgłosem było stukanie butów o kamienną posadzkę. Ginny wahała się, czy podjąć jakiś temat żeby nie było tak cicho, lecz chłopak ją wyręczył: - Będziesz dziś wieczorem przy kominku?

Serce Weasleyówny zabiło szybciej o kilka tonów.

- Dziś wieczorem… hm, może będę, ale jeśli już, to późno – odparła z namysłem. – Ostatnio mało czasu spędziłam z dziewczynami i chyba zaczynają się martwić o moje zdrowie psychiczne.

Harry roześmiał się, ale ona posłała mu tylko lekki uśmiech.

Urocze. Pomyślał, że żartowała.

- I tak mi się nie śpieszy spać – stwierdził pozornie beztrosko.

W tym momencie doszli do portretu Grubej Damy. Harry podał hasło, pożegnali się i każde rozeszło się w swoją stronę.

Na górze dziewczyny przywitały Ginny potokiem słów, pomysłów, pytań, a ona przyjęła wszystko z lekkim westchnieniem. Jej myśli wciąż pozostały przy czarnowłosym Gryfonie, lecz czego nie wiedziała, to że owy Gryfon również wdał się w jednostronną rozmowę z Ronem, gdy umysł miał zajęty rudowłosą dziewczyną z piętra niżej.

**Od autora - tak, tak. Wiem, że krótko, ale po raz setny przypomnę, że SĄ WAKACJE! Z domu lenie, a nie tylko siedzicie i czytacie :) Jeszcze raz dzięki, do następnego rozdziału (postaram się jednak napisać go szybciej).**


End file.
